marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Blonde Zealot
(formerly) |gender = Female |title = Apprentice |movie = Doctor Strange |comic = Doctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot |actor = Katrina Durden |status = Alive}} The Blonde Zealot was a sorcerer and a former member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts who joined the Zealots with the intention of defeating the Ancient One and bringing the inter-dimensional being known as Dormammu to Earth. Biography Early Life Disillusion with the Ancient One The Blonde Zealot was among the Masters of the Mystic Arts of Kamar-Taj enlisted by Kaecilius to be part of the Zealots and rebel against the sorcerers aiming to find their own meaning within the Mystic Arts that the Ancient One was hiding from them.Doctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot Theft of the Book of Cagliostro steal the Book of Cagliostro.]] Upon joining the Zealots, the Blonde Zealot, among others, broke into Kamar-Taj and entered the library. The Zealots restrained the librarian, who was decapitated by Kaecilius. With access to the entire library, they retrieved a dark and forbidden tome known called the Book of Cagliostro, and tore out a page. Inscribed on it, was the details as to how to summon Dormammu and draw from his power. As they were leaving, the Ancient One approached them, demanding them to stop. The Zealots, fled, as the Ancient One chased them down through different cities and dimensions around the world.Doctor Strange Empowering the Zealots contacting Dormammu]] Having stolen the Dormammu-summoning rituals from the Book of Cagliostro, the Blonde Zealot, Kaecilius and the other Zealots all began to summon Dormammu for the first time. All four Zealots, positioned equidistantly around the page, made their first contact with Dormammu. Evidence of this contact could be seen upon the Blonde Zealot's forehead, as this was the first time the Dormammu symbol appeared upon their faces, as well as the areas around their eyes darkened, acting as somewhat conduits to the Dark Dimension. Battle at the New York Sanctum The Blonde Zealot infiltrated the New York Sanctum with Kaecilius and Lucian Aster. After they murdered the Sanctum guardian Daniel Drumm, the Blonde Zealot attacked Doctor Strange with her allies. They chased him and cornered him in a corridor, where Strange tried to withstand their assaults. After he pushed back the Blonde Zealot, Kaecilius altered the disposition of the corridor to make Strange fall. However, Strange took advantage of it to kick the Blonde Zealot through a portal leading to the desert. The Blonde Zealot ran at the gateway to come back, but Strange closed it before she made it, stranding her in the desert. Battle at the Hong Kong Sanctum ]] The Blonde Zealot eventually made it back from the desert and accompanied Kaecilius and the Brunette Zealot for an assault on the Hong Kong Sanctum. Together, they defeated Wong, enabling Dormammu to begin his invasion of Earth. However, Doctor Strange used the powers of the Eye of Agamotto to revert time. The Blonde Zealot fought against Karl Mordo before getting stuck in a building being rebuilt. However, she escaped and joined his allies as time was still, preparing for a final assault. However, Strange left for the Dark Dimension and struck a deal with Dormammu, who took the Zealots to the Dark Dimension, turning them into a Mindless Ones and granting them the eternal life they had desired all along, inhabiting Dormammu's realm and living in utter horrific torment forever. Personality Hardly any different from Kaecilius, the Blonde Zealot was a callous, remorseless, idealistic, merciless and cruel rogue, having betrayed the Ancient One and turned her back on the Masters of the Mystic Arts. She proved herself to be just as pitiless as her master and was very determined and ferocious. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Master Sorcerer': As a renegade Master of the Mystic Arts, the Blonde Zealot displayed deep knowledge of sorcery, enabling her to perform various mystical techniques. **'Dark Dimension Magic Manipulation': Like all the Zealots, the Blonde Zealot could use the power of the Dark Dimension to run on walls, totally disregarding gravity, and to conjure Space Shards. Abilities *'Martial Artist': The Blonde Zealot was a skilled martial artist, which she used to fight Doctor Strange during the Battle at the New York Sanctum. Relationships Allies *Zealots **Kaecilius - Leader **Lucian Aster † **Brunette Zealot **Tall Zealot † **Nervous Zealot † *Dormammu - Master Enemies *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Ancient One † - Former Mentor **Karl Mordo **Wong **Daniel Drumm † **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange Behind the Scenes *Jessica Hooker and Sarah Molasky were stunt doubles for Katrina Durden in the role of Blonde Zealot. References Category:Doctor Strange (film) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Humans Category:Mindless Ones Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Purple Eyes Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts Members Category:Villains Category:Zealots Members